A number of different technologies and structures are known for use in molecular separations. For example, molecular separation techniques include distillation, adsorption, crystallisation, extraction and membranes. Among the membranes used for molecular separations are zeolite membranes, microporous membranes and mesoporous membranes. Unfortunately, currently known membranes for molecular separations often have one or more drawbacks. For example, they may not be very useful for separating the particular molecules of interest. The membranes may be deficient in selectivity and/or flux, they may not be operable with a desired efficiency, or they may not be useful in a variety of applications.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide improved structures for molecular separations and methods of producing these structures.